Shoulda Checked the Gate ~ Part Four
by Delyera
Summary: FUN!! There's some Daiyakp!! What animal will TK think he is next? Am I a nice enough writer to cure him? Will Kari be killed in a mosh pit? Does Cody know all the word to the "Be My Neighbor" song for Mr. Rogers? How long will this summary go on? W


~~ Hey I'm writing the Intro before the actual story! We'll see how it turns out, kay? As I am writing it in Algebra (instead of doing my assignment) it should be just as amusing as yesterday's installment because I wrote that in Algebra too! YAY!!  
  
Okay, everyone seems to enjoy the Daiyako parts, so I'm going to put some more in. Happy, happy! I'm having quite a lot of fun making TK act like various animals, so he won't be cured just yet. I'll probably cure Cody, though, because I'm secretly afraid of Mr. Rogers. ~~  
  
"Oh isn't that nice?" said Cody giddily, clasping his hands together in glee. He was looking at Davis and Yolei who were still holding hands. Yolei looked happy and Davis just looked . . . well, he just looked around. "You like each other!"  
  
Davis gasped, then let go of her hand. "I didn't . . . I . . . um, oh never mind." He promptly turned red and looked away.  
  
Yolei grinned.  
  
Cody giggled.  
  
Davis groaned.  
  
All of a sudden, TK called to them. "Watch!" Davis, Yolei, and Cody looked for the sound of his voice and saw him perched on the balcony railing above.   
  
"He's gonna jump!" cried Kari, running up behind TK. "He thinks he's a parrot! Catch-" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, TK catapulted himself off the railing, flapping his arms wildly. "Why isn't this working?" he asked, distressed.  
  
At the exact same moment, the bell rang, signifying the end of another class period. (Why aren't the DigiDestined in class? No one knows . . . they just aren't.) Students streamed out of the classrooms quicker than is normal because they play a significant past in the next scene and this is just a fan fiction so let's just speed up time a little, shall we?  
  
Anyway, TK was falling, trying desperately to fly, and he landed on top of a while bunch of people. "What are you doing, man?!" "GET OFF ME!!" "MOSH PIT!!" people shouted. After awhile, there really WAS a mosh pit. The halls were utter chaos and everyone was shoving each other. Much bodily harm occurred and expletives were angrily shouted. TK managed somehow to escape the mosh pit and he seemed to be a mouse, acting timid and scared. "TK!" called Kari.  
  
"Aah!" cried Yolei, as people slammed into her. "Save me, Davis!" Then she ran to him and jumped into his arms, much to his utter surprise.  
  
Kari dashed down the stairs very quickly. (Once again, using our infamous "time snap.") "TK!" she yelled again. She finally, some miraculous way, reached TK the human mouse and grabbed his fist. Prying his fingers open, Kari snatched the pendant and pulled TK over to where Yolei, Davis, and Cody stood, safely away from the moshing pit of people. Davis was still holding on to Yolei, but he was actually starting to enjoy it in these past few minutes. (Hey all you Daiyako fans! You reading? You happy? GOOD!!)  
  
While Cody lectured the hundreds of students on the negativities of having a mosh pit, Davis and Yolei restrained TK and Kari began her un-hypnotizing process. This would have worked, had TK not decided he wanted to become a grizzly bear and ambush Kari. "Aah!" she screamed as TK ran away down the hallway waving his arms for the millionth, billionth, zillionth time. (Geez, it's hard to keep track!) "NOOOO!!" she screamed.  
  
Kari gave up on TK at the moment and Davis and Yolei restrained Cody this time. As she was about to begin the process, she hesitated. "Do we really want to do this? I mean, which do we want: mad Cody or Mr. Rogers Cody?"  
  
The group paused, then Cody broke out into song. "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, it's a neighborly day in the neighborhood . . . would you be my, could you be . . . my neighbor?" They all blinked. "MAD CODY!" they agreed in frantic unison.  
  
"I'm not Mr. Rogers . . . yadda, yadda, yadda. One two three *snap* Let's go find TK!" she said all this very quickly.  
  
Cody struggled to his short little feet. "If ANYONE says ANYTHING about this then they will DIE!" Then, just for fun, he punched Davis.  
  
Kari ran and ran and ran some more. Suddenly someone opened a door and, inevitably, she crashed into it. Immediately she was unconscious. "But look! Here comes TK again!" said Davis, acting like a commentator. "What animal will he be this time? Oh the suspense! It looks like he's a-"  
  
"Aah!" cried Yolei. "He's a rabid dog!" Both she and Davis clutched each other and screamed frantically.  
  
"YOU MORONS!" yelled Cody. "HE'S A HARMLESS BUNNY RABBIT!!" Cody was right because how can you mistake someone hopping cutely along for some rabid dog?  
  
~~ So how's that? Did it match my original intro? Gads, i hope so. Tomorrow, I should have Part five of this story and of Scarred For Life. I waited so long for part five because I wanted both my stories at the same place. Now they are! So tomorrow, you can have lots of fun reading TWO PART FIVES of my stories. And, as it's snowing A LOT, we may have a snow day tomorrow then I could get up to PART SIX!!! YAY!! Plus, i'm thinking . . . oh never mind. That's over with. That's it for my author's conclusion for this one. You like? Tell me!!!~~ 


End file.
